


For Want of Silence

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bog just wants silence, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Lovedusted Dawn, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: How the scene could have gone. You know the one I mean.





	For Want of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, silly thing that wouldn't leave me alone.

"Sugar pie honeybunch," Dawn sang. "You know that I love you..."

  
Bog groaned. He hated princesses in general. Fairy princesses, however, were a whole different level of annoyances with their singing, overly-cheery attitudes, and general naïveté -- ugh. He closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples and desperately wishing for silence.

  
"I can't help myself; I love you and nobody else..." she continued.

  
His head throbbed. "Do you know the meaning of silence?"

  
Dawn giggled, batting her eyelashes and pouting for added emphasis. "Don't you like my singing, Boggy?"

  
"No, I don't!" he snapped. "I have a headache and you need to keep silent, understand?"

  
"But Boggy," she whimpered. "I was only trying to make you happy."

  
"You want to make me happy?" he shouted. "Then be quiet. And no more singing!"

  
"Fine," Dawn grumped, sticking her tongue out at him childishly and turning to face the wall.

  
All was quiet for a few minutes and then he heard it. Humming. "I said no singing!"

  
"No, you didn't," she sing-songed. "You said no singing. I was humming. Totally different."

  
"Either way, you need to be quiet!" he snapped.

  
 _Princesses_ , he thought, stomping out of the room. _Can't live with them and can't live without them._


End file.
